


Darker, now

by GreenPhoenix



Series: Dark [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:  Sequel to ”Dark, now”. Toby keeps seeing Vern and Chris isn’t having any of it.<br/>Things get dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker, now

He was living on top of Keller, while letting Vern have him almost daily.  
Something had to give.  
Vern had never suggested he relocated to his pod.  
It might ruin his reputation if people found out he was carrying on with his crazy old prag.  
Or maybe he was pleased with rubbing it in Chris’ face.  
Keller never tried to switch podmates either.  
He could watch Toby easier like this.  
Toby stopped talking about his liaisons with Vern, but he knew Chris could see every strange mark on his body and that he inspected them often when they showered together or undressed for the night.  
There was a long line of welts across his back, a few scars and some fresh bruises and bites all over.  
His body was a map of Vern’s less than tender affections.  
There was the swastika on his ass too.  
He playfully suggested to Vern that they should do another on him.  
Symmetry and all that.  
Chris would flip.

*  
“You are insane,” said Vern admiringly. “What do you want it to say?”  
He held the lighter steady, and Toby closed his eyes.  
“Whatever you want.”  
“My initials,” said Vern.  
Good.  
He held on and tried not to cry out as Vern worked him over.  
It didn’t hurt so much this time.  
He’d gotten used to pain as Vern was now whipping him almost every time they fucked.  
It felt pretty good to tell the truth.  
Vern using his body as his private playground was getting to be a habit.

*  
He saw Gloria’s compassionate almond eyes when he got checked out.  
“If you want to talk about this..” she said.  
“No,” said Toby. “ I can’t. Don’t make me.”  
Gloria sighed and inspected the brand.  
“It’s ugly now, but it will get better.”  
She gave him some vicodin and let him sleep in the infirmary for the night.

*  
“What the fuck?” asked Chris when he came back. “What did you do?”  
“Not me. Him,” said Toby. “I was in the infirmary.”  
“What did he do to you?”  
“He gave me another brand, with his initials. He owns me.”  
Chris stared at him, his eyes pinpoints of anger.  
“You are fucked in the head,” he said.  
“I belong to him now,” said Toby. “I was a fool to ever rebel.”  
Chris remained quiet and didn’t say a word to him for days.  
Toby went to Vern and let him do what he liked. On his knees, or on his back, giving up his body felt good. Vern didn’t love him, only used him for kicks.  
It was a habit now.  
He craved it like heroin or alcohol.  
Chris had been intense, but he could be tender.  
Vern would never do that.  
It was a relief.  
*  
Chris came to him and said nothing as usual.  
But something was different about his posture, he looked less tense.  
“It was easier then I thought,” he said.  
Toby felt a cold hand close over his heart.  
“You did it?”  
“The brand was the final straw. You belong only to me.”  
“Will you mark me as well?”  
“No. I don’t need to.”  
Toby nodded. Chris was burned all the way over his black soul.  
“So it’s over,” he said.  
“Yes.”  
“Think I’ll come back to you?”  
“You never left.”  
“True. We are trapped here.”  
“You are mine.”  
Yes he was.  
Toby slumped on the bunk, feeling like a weight slipped off his shoulders.  
He still cried, sobs shaking his body.  
Chris took him in his arms, and held on for dear life.

*

They found Hank Schillinger dead too. Toby knew who did it, but he never said.  
The whole Schillinger family line ended.  
*  
He had trouble sleeping and paced.  
Chris woke up and kissed him.  
Of course.  
Chris would be tender and he’d have a hard time getting used to it.  
The brute affections of Vern had scarred him, spoiled him.  
But Chris would insist on treating him like he was almost a human being with a mind of his own.  
So long as he never disagreed with Chris.  
He wouldn’t, now.  
He knew his true master would not like that.  
Chris slowly undressed him and kissed all the marks Vern had left.  
He sighed and gave himself over to the man he still loved.  
Chris possessed him again, and it was almost like being alive.  
He was Pinocchio becoming a real boy.  
Being wood hurt less.  
Vern had carved his initials into his cold skin, and there they would stay forever.  
If not for Vern he’d never have met Chris, and then where would he be?  
Free?  
He knew better than that.  
He was always someone’s slave, better to be Chris’ than anyone else’s.


End file.
